


原創cp練手隨筆h文(上)

by Hoshino_Raki



Category: fd - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshino_Raki/pseuds/Hoshino_Raki
Summary: LK 練手隨筆h文L薄荷味信息素 AlphaK甜牛奶味信息素 Omega
Relationships: bl - Relationship





	原創cp練手隨筆h文(上)

**Author's Note:**

> LK 練手隨筆h文  
> L薄荷味信息素 Alpha  
> K甜牛奶味信息素 Omega  
> 前提  
> Abo  
> B/D/S/M  
> 困/禁  
> 下/藥  
> 禁/射/精/尿  
> 跳/蛋  
> 高/潮/限/制

“這里是？”K模模糊糊的視覺被覆蓋上一層黑暗。  
僅存的嗅覺則聞到一陣陣的薄荷味，同時，後腰感受到一陣涼意。他才意識到自己，沒有穿任何衣服這個事實。他的記憶停留於回家的路上遇上自家同桌L，然後失去了任何知覺。  
同時，他感覺到有一個唇輕輕碰上了在後頸上的腺體處，然後暴力地用牙齒咬開腺體，並注入薄荷味的信息素。  
“快住手！”帶著哭腔的聲音從K口中發出，被標記的同時，引起了發情期。  
“你必定會喜歡上的~”這熟悉的聲音，毫無疑問就是L。確定是誰的K便說：“L！別玩了，我發情期到了，讓我打抑壓劑！”按照正常的發展L應該回不要不要什麼的，可是他竟然回答了“好~”感受到後頸上的腺體處被打進疑似抑壓劑的東西後，便說：“好了，別玩了放我”出去。突然停止的話語暗示著K發現了些甚麼。  
“你終於察覺到異常了嗎？”L玩味地問。“你打的不是抑壓劑？”K喘著氣問。“是催情劑喲~”L愉快地回答。然後再說：“你沒有叫我離開。這是否代表你也喜歡我，也不拒絕我的行為？”傲嬌正太K死不屈服：“我不喜歡你！也討厭你”雖然他說這句說話的時候臉紅得比蘋果還紅。“是嗎？真的嗎？”L說這一句說話的同時把他的手指伸進了K的後洞。“啊啊，啊~”異物入侵的不適感突然被巨大的快感籠罩。“原來是這裏”L再次把手指放在刚才那一點上，不輕不重地按了一下，“啊！”K呻吟的同時也說：“停，停下~這，這樣我會尿，出來的！”聽到這句說話的L便默默把另一位同班同學M提供的各種道具拿出來。把尿導塞塞進小K的前端。“啊！”“拿出來！快！拿~出，來~”急促的話語伴隨著呻吟聲從口中吐出來。那點再次被按下去，甜膩的呻吟聲沖口而出，Omega發情期自帶的潤滑劑正源源不絕地從後洞中流出來，“都那~麽濕了，還不想要嗎？”“不要”K的自尊不容許他在這裏放棄。  
“是嗎。那…之後想要的話就只可以用後面高潮了”L帶著些小遺憾地說，然後狠狠地按下那一點“啊~”K的無法抗拒的呻吟聲在這間地下室回響著。  
L把跳蛋到K的右胸前的小櫻桃，這又使K又發出甜膩的呻吟聲。L又輕輕抬起他自己的右手，輕輕挑逗K左胸前的小櫻桃。源源不絕的呻吟聲再次衝口而出，還流出了一點口水在口旁。L輕輕挑逗後，把舌頭輕輕地舔一舔K左胸的小櫻桃。羞恥的水聲使K的臉更加紅了。K卻不知他自己臉紅紅的話，L就更興奮。  
接著L把一張薄薄的類透明膠紙的紙狀物體貼在K肚臍下方的空位，之後輕輕在他耳邊添了添耳垂，然後說：“這張紙能檢測到你什麼時候高潮~”  
K一邊喘氣，一邊帶著哭腔地說：“你到底想做些甚麼？”  
“我耍告訴你，我愛你”L以強硬的語氣說出這一句說話。  
突然，L把遮著K視線的眼罩脫了下來，映入眼簾的並不是K所認為的L的臭臉，而是一個手機屏幕，一個顯示著他河水氾濫的後洞的手機屏幕。  
不久後，在發情期加催情劑的效果下，K快忍不到了，L再次把手指放在那一點上，力氣不輕地按了下去，K重重的呻吟使L興奮不已，再加上Alpha信息素的壓制，K的理智已經喪失殆盡了“要……”L玩心不止地問：“要甚麼？”“要你的肉棒…”K失智了“好der~”L很興奮，因為他終於可以插進他最愛的K的小洞洞裏了。  
L抱起K，讓K在L的懷內，L抱著K並且以後入的姿勢進入K之中“啊~”插進K的小洞洞時，K泛著淚光的眼睛充分被激發了L的施虐欲，進去後，L並沒有馬上開始抽插。  
緩緩地拿回一點理智的K問：“為什麼不動？”“你說一句我愛你我就動”L回。K在一直欲求不滿、無法解決發情期和被中出至懷孕中選擇了後者。  
“我…愛你”K説。“大聲點”L叫。  
“我愛你！”K大聲叫。“真乖。”L温柔地説。

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待續，全文總共1197個中文字，200個中文標點符號。


End file.
